The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Betula platyphylla and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Jefpark’. ‘Jefpark’ represents a new cultivar of Asian white-birch, a deciduous tree grown for landscape use.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar in summer of 2006 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Betula platyphylla ‘Fargo’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,963) that was growing in a field row at a nursery in Red Deer, Alberta, Canada.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by in vitro propagation under the direction of the Inventor in Elnora, Alberta, Canada in summer of 2006. Asexual propagation by in vitro propagation has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.